


Ymir

by profiterol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profiterol/pseuds/profiterol
Summary: Eren was the first to suggest the name. Spoilers of Chapter 130.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I like the ship, even if it is not that popular. I read a theory about Eren being the father of Historia's child, and I like it even if it is most likely to not be the case. Well, I write fanfiction to explore that kind of possibilities :) English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake.

“We should call her Ymir,” Eren said suddenly. 

They were alone in the farmhouse, waiting for the rest of the crew to come back from their grocery shopping. They needed meat and vegetables for today’s dinner. Sasha’s boyfriend asked for specific ingredients before deciding to go and buy them himself. Connie and Jean just went along with them, as if they were part of the deal of dating Sasha. 

Historia would have liked to go, but she had been feeling tired the last couple of days. She and Eren still hadn’t said a word to the rest of the people, but she suspected that Mikasa and Armin are starting to have their guesses. 

“How do you know is a girl?” Historia asked. She tried not to think about the circumstances of the pregnancy, what she and Eren tried to achieve by it. The baby is growing fast, and that should be the only thing that matters. 

(Only that it is not, and Eren’s plans and Historia’s involvement in them are orbiting in her mind day and night). 

“I don’t know, but even if it’s a boy, Ymir should be the name,” Eren said. “Ymir Reiss.”

“Yeager,” Historia corrected him, trying hard not to smile. There was nothing happy about their situation, and she could only wish to be a better mother, a better person, to that baby. Eren gave her a look, and she understood what he meant by it. “I know, I know. But I do not need to lie to you too, right?” 

After all, there is completed honesty between them. Eren trusted her with the most intimated thoughts and talked to her about a future that kept coming in fragments, and she listened. It was not easy all the time, but they shared their fear and horror about what needed to be done. She suggested the baby. Eren did not accept immediately. As always, he was worried about how to protect her at any cost. 

“Ymir is a good name,” Historia said. She did not say it, but the past still hurt. Ymir still was a painful memory that she refused to forget. “But we can decide about that later. We have several months ahead, and we can think about other suggestions. I like Frieda and Carla too. Or, maybe, something completely new.”

“Carla is too obvious.”

“Well, I do not care if it’s too obvious,” Historia said, although she knew it was a risk. 

It was too easy to forget their circumstances when they were alone, and Eren was close to her, touching her like she was just a common girl living in the countryside, like he wasn’t a soldier, and even more, that kind of chosen one. As if the destiny of Paradis wasn’t in their hands but other more fortuneless people. 

Now, when she is holding the baby in her arms, exhausted and trembling after the birth, she remembered the last evening they spent together. Now, Historia is entirely sure Eren knew they would never see each other again. Eren left her with a baby without a father and with a fate to fulfill.


End file.
